Fifteen Times Elle and Gabriel Kissed
by Dragynflies
Summary: Drabble collections, fifteen kisses through Elle & Gabriel's relationship.


Fifteen Times Elle and Gabriel Kissed -- A Drabble Collection

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**First**_

The first time Gabriel kisses Elle, it's in his dreams. Instead of Trevor showing up at Gabriel's apartment, he and Elle eat the ziti and go to the little theatre down the street.

Elle walks with him back to his shop, saying that she'll take a cab from there, but instead they kiss outside the front door of the closed Watch shop.

In the morning, he would have made her waffles.

_**Sweet  
**_

Her kisses taste like peach pie, and her eyes remind him of all the reasons he's supposed to stay alive.

"I think I might be in love with you," she murmurs, her breath hot against his ear, before she pulls his earlobe between her lips and bites down just enough to make electric tingles shoot down his spine.

Elle falls asleep in someone's arms for the first time that night, and she never wants to go to sleep alone again.

_**Quick  
**_

They're panting in tandem as she writhes in his lap, squirming and wrapping her arms around his neck so she can keep her balance. His pants are down around his ankles, his shoes still on, and her little pencil skirt is pushed up around her waist, her panties pushed aside.

"Harder," she begs, and pushes herself down onto his cock when she comes.

_**Slow  
**_

He ordered in her favorites from the restaurant down the street, lights candles carefully placed around his living room.

Elle is clearly not used to being spoiled, she shifts awkwardly on the carpet when he brings her dinner and feeds her bites from his plate, but the pink blush that covers her cheeks is more than worth the effort.

When dinner is over, she crawls into his lap, content, kissing a gentle pattern along his jawbone while she unbuttons the front of his shirt.

"Make love to me," she begs, and Gabriel can't think of one other thing he'd rather be doing.

_** Hot  
**_

Gabriel pins her to the bed naked with nothing more than his strong gaze, stalks her like prey.

"I want you to _hold still_ for once," he tells her, then crawls on the bed to straddle her.

"I don't like holding still."

"You will."

Fifteen minutes later, his head is still buried between her thighs and she's coming for the third time.

**_Angry_**

"You're a liar!" he shouts, throwing Elle across the room with a flick of his wrist, "I SAW you…you're just like me. iWhat can you do?"/i

Elle cups the electricity in her palm, holds it out to him like an offering, "I can understand you," she says, closing her fingers around the blue volts.

When he grabs her around the neck, she thinks it the end, but instead he just pulls her face to his, kissing her until she tastes blood.

"Don't _lie to me_." He orders, and she nods, licking the blood from her lips and kissing him again.

_**Crying**_

When Elle comes to his apartment before he has a chance to clean up the mess, he expects her to run. Instead she helps to mop up the bloody mess, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cleans up the remnants of his power gone horribly wrong.

Her kisses taste like ashes even after the blood is gone, and her tears streak her make up and leave mascara stains on his shirt.

**_Pecks_**

Elle is not entirely comfortable with public displays of affection, but she lets him kiss her at the theatre. After the play is over, they stand outside the building, tucked carefully under the little veranda to keep Elle away from the rain, and he kisses her cheeks until she giggles.

_**Shocking**_

Now that Gabriel knows about Elle's ability, she loves to wake him up in the morning with electric kisses. At first he doesn't like them and they make him jump, but after a few weeks of her teasing smiles and sparky kisses, it's the last thing he wishes for before he falls asleep.

**_Showoff_**

Gabriel takes Elle to the fair when it comes to town, and they go on every ride twice and then Elle wins a giant stuffed tiger at the fair.

"Showoff," he mutters in her ear, and marvels a little that the carnie never noticed the blue sparks that went off every time she fired the little BB gun.

She grins, kissing him hard before dragging him off to the Sno-Cone cart.

_**Gleeful**_

When Elle tells Gabriel that she's going to have a baby, he picks her up and spins her around the room until she threatens to throw up on him, laughing the entire time.

"We're going to need a new house," he says, and kisses her so hard she sees stars.

**_Lust_**

He fucks her in every empty room of their brand new house, her legs wrapped around his hips and the carpet burning her bare back as she thrusts against him.

"We forgot the counter," she laughs, exhausted, as she relaxes in his arms in what will be their bedroom.

Before she knows what's happened, he's scooped her up off the floor, and a minute later, she's looking at their kitchen upside down, throw across the counter while he fucks her with his tongue.

_**Thoughtful**_

He's having the hardest time trying to decide where to hide the ring, and is in fact still standing in the kitchen holding the ring when she bounces back into the room.

She notices it right away, and before the moment can be ruined anymore, he's on one knee in front of her, holding the ring up and begging her to marry him.

When she jumps into his arms, kissing him yes, he can feel their child between them and thinks that even if they've done this backwards, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**_Committed  
_**

Elle doesn't want to wait to get married, so one weekend she and Gabriel go down to the Courthouse to do it.

It shouldn't feel any different, but when Elle kisses him for the first time as Mrs. Grey, Gabriel thinks there's enough electricity to short out the entire building.

_**Over Baby Noah's Head**_

After 33 hours of labor, Elle is completely exhausted, dripping sweat through her tangled mess of blonde hair and clutching a tiny, screaming bundle to her chest. He is pretty sure she has never looked more beautiful.

"I love you," she says, and meets his lips halfway, over their brand new son's tiny head.


End file.
